


Dennis's Banging Charlie

by goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Charlie Kelly, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Masochism, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Making Out, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safer Sex, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Situational Humiliation, Top Dennis Reynolds, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople/pseuds/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople
Summary: Dennis grins at the tears rolling down Charlie's cheeks, catching the faint orange glint of the streetlights casting their muted glow through Dennis's open window. Dennis is glad he'd opened it. He's starting to really work up a sweat. The sounds of late night traffic swish by outside, and the faint breeze carries in the scents of the city, of smoke and grass and motor oil.





	Dennis's Banging Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> (Changed the title from "What Friends Are For," as I felt that was too generic. This one's fairly generic as well, but it's at least a reference to the episode. I've also added some revisions, so the updated title is reflective of the fact that the story has also been updated. It's different enough that I'd recommend rereading if you enjoyed it the first time around. I was very on the fence about the former ending; to be honest, the idea for virtually all of the scenes in the story came to me as I was falling asleep, and I enjoyed the atmosphere of those vignettes. The lighthearted ending felt sort of mismatched to the rest of the story and anticlimactic, but, without an ending in mind at the time, I figured it was a way to end the story with at least a sense of finality or completion; it conveniently also made it clear in which episode the story takes place, in case the first line didn't. However, part of me felt that it cheapened the heavier emotional intimacy that underlies the piece, so I scrapped it. I can provide the alternate ending upon request for anyone curious. Also, thank you to everyone who has commented, bookmarked, and left kudos ☺).

“Oh, oh God, your breath is terrible. Get in the bed,” Dennis says, ushering a very drunk Charlie towards his room. “Wait,” he says, just as Charlie’s about to climb into bed. “Go brush your teeth first or at least swish some mouthwash around or something.” Dennis climbs into his bed as Charlie quickly does as he’s been instructed and then follows his friend under the covers. Dennis’s hand reaches across the scant space between them and he holds Charlie’s warm hand in his own. The temperature difference between them makes him realize how cold his own is. He feels Charlie’s hand, which feels smaller than a typical woman’s, let alone a typical man’s, tighten around his. He smiles fondly, turning his head to look at Charlie, who appears to be asleep already. His features look so soft and relaxed in sleep, his lips slightly parted, his hair fluffy and wild. He looks a bit… elfin? Dennis doesn’t quite know why he does it, but he places a soft kiss on Charlie’s forehead. God, the guy’s so small… Randomly and suddenly, Dennis imagines picking him up and cradling him. Weird. Whatever. He lays back down and tries to roll over onto his right side, but Charlie’s grasp on his left hand tightens and Dennis hears him mutter softly, “Stay.”

Dennis smiles a bit as he assures him, “I’m not going anywhere, man.”

“Stay,” Charlie mutters again.

“Yeah, Charlie, I’m here.”

“You’re here. You’re safe. ‘M safe.”

Dennis furrows his brow a bit. “Yeah, Charlie. It’s safe.”

“Day-man,” Charlie slurs groggily. 

Oh. “I’m the Day-man, Charlie?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Aw. Yeah. Okay, yeah. I’m the Day-man. I’ll protect you.”

“Day-man’s Nightman.” 

“Yeah, Day-man fights the Nightman.”

“No, no,” Charlie mutters. “Day… is Night.”

“What?” Dennis asks, a look of confusion creasing his features again.

“Day-man… is Nightman.”

“What? Charlie, that doesn’t make sense. Just… Stop trying to talk, bro, you’re tired.”

"'Mkay…” Still asleep, Charlie rolls towards Dennis, tucking himself against his body.

Dennis brings his other arm over Charlie, and strokes over his back. He looks at his sleeping friend, his face so close and so serene. His lips look red even in the dark and Dennis presses a soft kiss to them. When Charlie doesn’t react, he does it again, letting his lips linger for a few seconds. Still no reaction. He does it a third time, adding some pressure as he moulds Charlie’s lips with his own, then slides his tongue between them and moves it in a rigid circle. He hears Charlie whimper faintly and his cock begins to stiffen. He guides Charlie’s hand down to his crotch and rubs it against his pyjama bottoms. “Good boy,” he whispers as he continues rubbing Charlie’s back and rubbing Charlie’s hand against his fly. Charlie whimpers again. Dennis picks up the pace a bit to bring himself to full hardness. “Oh, fuck. Oh, Charlie, that’s so good, you’re so good, oh, yes, baby, yeah, that’s it.” With his cock fully erect, his pants are uncomfortably tight, so Dennis releases Charlie’s hand to bring his waistband down to his thighs. He continues stroking himself as he stares at Charlie, still asleep, his lips a bit puffy and wet from the kiss. “Hey,” Dennis whispers. “Hey, Charlie.” He repeats himself at a normal speaking volume when Charlie doesn’t acknowledge him. “Charlie!” he then tries whisper-shouting. He shakes Charlie’s shoulder: “Charlie, bro.” 

“Hm? What? What?” Charlie asks, somewhat annoyed as he’s stirred awake to the feeling of someone shaking his shoulder and the sound of his name being called by Dennis, whom he opens his eyes to see holding his very stiff, very large penis. His eyes widen a little, and he blinks a few times, unsure of what he’s really seeing. “… Am I dreaming?” he wonders aloud.

Dennis isn’t quite sure how to answer. If he says yes, he’s pretty sure Charlie would believe him, and then, well… who knows what he could get away with. But he goes with the truth. “No.”

“Oh. Uh… okay.”

Dennis clears his throat a bit nervously. He’s not quite sure how to ask for what he wants, since he’s sort of just thrown Charlie into the middle of the situation. He’s fairly certain Charlie doesn’t remember the kiss or the sort-of handjob. So, a few seconds of still silence pass between them in the dark.

Charlie bites his lip and stares somewhat apprehensively at Dennis’s cock, then flicks nervous eyes up to Dennis’s face. 

Dennis bites his lip as well and stares back at Charlie, deliberation written in his eyes. 

Charlie clears his throat before asking, “Why’d you wake me, man?”

Dennis inhales shakily. He’s not sure Charlie wants to know the answer. He wishes he knew. But Charlie seems… tentative. Dennis isn’t quite sure how to interpret that. He figures his intentions should be fairly obvious given the sight before Charlie. He considers saying, “No reason,” and telling Charlie to go back to sleep. If Charlie does so without question, then that’s the end of it and Dennis will know that Charlie will be relieved. But… he’s come this far. Audibly swallowing some fear, Dennis says softly, his icy blue eyes looking earnestly into Charlie’s anxious green ones, “I, um… I kissed you. When you were asleep, and you, uh, you seemed to like it. You made this little sound. This little… sexy… sound.”

“Oh.” Charlie feels himself blush and is certain it’s visible despite the lack of light.

Noting Charlie’s bashful reaction, Dennis asks, some confidence restored, “Can I do it again?”

Charlie flicks his eyes down away from Dennis’s face, but nods.

Dennis cradles the back of Charlie’s head as he slides down from his sitting position to lie down once again beside Charlie. Charlie’s eyes are wide open and still convey some contained panic. “Close your eyes,” Dennis whispers. Charlie obeys, despite the pounding issuing from his chest against Dennis's, as he feels soft, full lips press against his own and a strong tongue trace an arc around the inside of his mouth. The dominance and surety communicated through the kiss cause Charlie’s cock to twitch and he whimpers as he had before.

“Good boy,” Dennis says, as he strokes his hand through Charlie’s hair, their eyes still closed, foreheads resting against one another’s. “Want to take care of me?”

Charlie feels his throat tighten minutely. He’s never done this with a man, not since… not as an adult. But Dennis is his friend. He’s safe. He nods, his eyes still closed, and he feels Dennis guide his hand onto his heated cock and wrap Charlie’s small fingers around it. It feels as big as it looked, and it’s a little intimidating. Charlie hopes Dennis doesn’t offer to return the favour, now fairly self-conscious. 

“Tighter,” Dennis murmurs.

Charlie obliges, stroking long and slow, his bottom lip once again caught between his teeth. He feels his cock stiffen to the sounds of Dennis’s breathing changing, becoming shallower and more rapid. He opens his eyes to look at Dennis’s face, his lips parted in bliss, his eyes staring into space towards the ceiling. 

Dennis feels Charlie’s eyes on him and rolls his from where they’d been trained heavenward to meet his friend’s gaze at his side. “Blow me,” he demands between harsh breaths.

Charlie visibly swallows and immediately regrets doing so as he watches Dennis’s eyes follow the motion in his throat. He pretends he didn’t hear him and continues stroking Dennis, picking up the pace, hoping to make Dennis come before he asks again. 

“Charlie,” Dennis pants. He grabs Charlie’s wrist, tightly, stilling his ministrations. Cold blue eyes once again bore into timorous green. Holding his gaze, Dennis sits up again, his cock once more exposed above the covers. “Come up here,” he says, pulling gently on Charlie’s wrist. Charlie hesitates, so Dennis adds, “You’re doing so well, Charlie, you’re being such a good boy for me. You want to keep being my good boy?”

Charlie isn’t entirely sure, but he nods anyway, almost on reflex. 

“Okay. Good. Come here.”

Charlie sits up as well and Dennis grabs his face and kisses him again, just like before. To be honest, he’s hoping it’ll arouse Charlie enough to bring him around a bit more. 

Charlie gasps softly, and Dennis smiles. “You like that, don’t you?” he asks lowly, his smile evident in his voice. “You like tasting my control.”

“Yeah…” Charlie confirms quietly. 

Dennis hums in pleased acknowledgement. “Now, get your lips around my cock.”

Despite his reservations, Dennis’s words cause Charlie’s cock to harden completely and he submits to his instructions, bending down to take Dennis in his mouth. The skin is smooth and tight and feels especially delicate. It’s kind of nice. It feels even bigger than it had in Charlie’s hand. He tries to go a bit further down.

Dennis hisses in a sharp breath. “Watch your teeth,” he admonishes, though not unkindly.

“Sorry,” Charlie pulls off briefly to say before returning to his task, his lips stretched out further past his teeth this time. He manages to get about halfway down consistently. 

“You can take more,” Dennis encourages.

Charlie tries, but the one time he does make it a bit further, he gags. Before he can pull off to cough, he feels Dennis’s hand on the back of his head, holding him tightly in place by his hair, and Dennis begins to thrust his hips up while pushing Charlie’s head down, causing him to gag repeatedly, on almost every shove. 

“Oh, fuck. Fuck, Charlie. Figured I’d… help you out… a bit… Fuck.”

A particularly deep thrust causes Charlie to gag especially violently and Dennis warns sternly, “You better not puke on my fucking bed,” while renewing his motions with added vigour. 

Charlie’s eyes sting with tears and his throat feels raw. He wonders if it’s bleeding. It feels like it definitely could be. He whines and pushes against Dennis’s hand, but Dennis pushes back, refusing to relent. Charlie taps his friend on the thigh, but Dennis ignores the signal. Charlie doesn’t quite believe that Dennis didn’t notice or understand. He slaps him in the stomach, hard.

“Hey! Ow!” Dennis brings both hands to where Charlie had hit him, and Charlie takes the opportunity to run to the bathroom and vomit into the toilet. He does it again, then once more until he’s sure he’s finished. He flushes, then swishes some mouthwash around and then spits it out in the sink and rinses it down before returning to Dennis’s bed. He glares at Dennis before climbing back into the covers.

Dennis scratches the back of his neck and looks at Charlie sheepishly. He considers keeping up the dominant persona, but instead mutters, somewhat embarrassed that he might have crossed a line with Charlie, “Sorry.”

Charlie shrugs, then turns on his side away from Dennis.

“Hey. Hey,” Dennis says softly, reaching down to stroke a hand over Charlie’s upper arm. He slides his hand up under the sleeve of Charlie’s t-shirt and squeezes his friend’s shoulder as he asks, “You want to go back to sleep?”

Charlie just shrugs again.

Dennis sighs. “Charlie, look, I’m sorry. I just… I got excited, you know? You were so good.” Dennis drops his voice as he adds, “You felt so good… Your lips, your tongue… And your sounds… Fuck… Sorry I made you throw up, but, man, it was fucking hot hearing you choke on my dick.”

At that, Charlie draws his bottom lip between his teeth again, and turns to face Dennis. He doesn’t look pissed off anymore. He glances at Dennis still holding his still very hard cock. 

Dennis raises an eyebrow, stepping back into the dominant role. “You want to finish me off?”

Charlie brings a hand up to caress his throat.

“I won’t make you continue sucking me off.” Before Charlie even has a chance to be relieved, Dennis qualifies, “I want to finish inside you.”

Charlie squints in confusion. “But… you said –”

“I want to fuck you.”

Charlie’s eyes widen and he gasps softly. “N- no. No, I – I don’t – I don’t want that.”

“Why not?” There’s a detectable edge to Dennis’s voice.

Charlie looks down, hoping to hide his blush. “It’s… It’s too big.”

“I’ll be gentle. I promise. I’ll go slow.” 

"Uh... No... No, man, can't I just -" Charlie waves his hand in a vague motion towards Dennis's exposed cock.

"Charlie," Dennis says, sternly, as he sets his jaw in a hard line and fixes Charlie with a piercing gaze. 

Charlie gulps, then winces at the sting in his abraded throat. 

"Don't make me force you."

Charlie's eyes widen to an almost comical extent. He's shocked that Dennis really just said that. He wouldn't... The tightness that Charlie hadn't even noticed in his chest loosens a little bit when he catches the small smile gracing the corner of Dennis's mouth and the playful glint in his eyes. "Don't joke about that stuff, man," Charlie mutters.

Dennis suddenly feels guilty as he remembers Charlie murmuring in his sleep about the Nightman. "Sorry," he says, quietly. "I wouldn't. I'd never - I wouldn't do that to you. To anyone. I didn't mean to scare you, Charlie. Can I..." Dennis slides his hand under the covers and cups Charlie through his long johns. He's pleasantly surprised to feel that Charlie's still hard. Extremely hard. "Can I make it up to you?"

Charlie gasps out a sharp breath at the sensation of Dennis cupping him through his underwear. He whimpers when Dennis squeezes the outline of his cock, engulfing it entirely in his hand through his pyjamas.

"That's it. That's my good boy. Such a good little boy for me, Charlie." Dennis immediately cringes at his choice of words. "That's my good... grown man," he tries to amend, bringing an amused smile to Charlie's face. Dennis smiles, too, as he reaches beneath Charlie's waistband to wrap his hand around Charlie's bare cock. 

Charlie grabs the top of Dennis's right sleeve with his left hand, scrunching it tightly in his fist and squeezing his eyes just as tightly shut. He whimpers when he feels Dennis's hand tighten accordingly on his cock. He continues to whimper as Dennis increases his pace, becoming rougher. 

"Let me fuck you," Dennis demands through the sounds of skin sliding roughly and urgently against skin. 

Instead of answering, Charlie pants harshly, rapidly. He can begin to feel his orgasm approaching. His balls constrict, and suddenly - Dennis's hand is gone. He opens his eyes to see Dennis smirking at him. "Hey. What gives, man?"

"You want me to make you come, Charlie?"

"Uh, yeah, dude."

"You're gonna do as I say?" A fair bit of the playfulness has left Dennis's demeanor, but not quite all of it. When Charlie doesn't answer, Dennis asks with sincerity, "Do you trust me?"

Charlie hesitates, but then breathes, "Yeah."

"Good." Dennis slides his hand back into Charlie's underwear and cradles his balls in his palm. He squeezes them gently, savouring Charlie's quiet moan, before using both hands to tug Charlie's pants down to his knees. Dennis quickly dips the first two fingers of his right hand into his mouth, then brings them down to Charlie's perineum, stroking along his taint. 

Charlie's cock twitches at the unfamiliar stimulation. He feels a little exposed, but takes some solace in the fact that they're still under the covers. 

Dennis's index finger creeps up to Charlie's hole, stroking faintly over it a couple of times before it's joined by his middle finger. He presses the very tip of his index finger ever so slowly past the tight ring of muscle, and then slides it in up to the knuckle when it yields, finally. He tries to wriggle his second finger in, as well, but Charlie's way too goddamn tight, so Dennis just smoothly slides his finger in and out, slowly, as he reaches under Charlie's head to grab the back of his neck and kiss him again, more passionately than before, Dennis's tongue swiping around Charlie's mouth as he breathes through his nose. When he finally releases his mouth, Dennis whispers against Charlie's soft, slick lips, "Thank you for letting me do this. See? It doesn't hurt, does it?"

Charlie's face scrunches up, his eyes still closed, like he's trying to figure out the answer. He feels himself stretch a little bit as Dennis enters a second finger. It hadn't really felt like much of anything before, but now... "It feels good," Charlie whispers.

Dennis smiles, though Charlie can't see him. "You want more?"

He does. The sensation is surprisingly arousing. And Dennis, to his credit, has been true to his word thus far, gentle and slow. So, Charlie opens his eyes to meet Dennis's, and nods, his bottom lip drawn between his teeth.

Dennis groans ever so softly before swiftly grabbing Charlie's neck again and pulling him into another fiery kiss, trying to convey all of his gratitude through his lips and his tongue. "Oh, god, I'm so excited to fuck you."

Charlie winces.

Hm. Okay, maybe that sounds too harsh to him. "I'm gonna take good care of you," Dennis assures. "I promise." Dennis considers telling Charlie that it will hurt a little bit at first, especially going in past the head, but decides instead that he'll cross that bridge when they come to it.

"Have you done it before?" Charlie asks, diffidence in his eyes.

"Mmhm. Chicks and guys."

"Oh." Charlie wonders why Dennis never mentions sleeping with or picking up guys. Probably because of Mac. Dennis would never hear the end of his gay, sinful ways. "Um, are you - like, not to sound like a... a homophone, but - are you safe?"

Dennis grins wryly. "Perfectly valid question, Charlie. Being cautious doesn't make you a... homophone. And in fact, I got tested recently."

"Oh. And?"

"And... I actually got chlamydia from the last chick I banged. So, reach over into that nightstand and grab a condom, will ya? Oh, pass me the lube, too."

Charlie retrieves the requested items and tosses them into the gap between him and Dennis while Dennis discards his pants onto the floor.

"Roll over onto your stomach," Dennis instructs.

Charlie grips tightly onto the edge of the pillow resting atop his forearms and in which he's buried his face. He feels his face heat up in a furious blush at the feeling of Dennis parting his cheeks and blowing cool air over his hole. Charlie feels Dennis drag his long johns the rest of the way off, over his feet. An instant later, he's abruptly surprised by the warm, wet feeling of Dennis's tongue licking a long, thorough stripe up the crack of his ass before plunging into it.

Dennis moans with his face buried in Charlie's ass as he tongue-fucks him. He's so hard. He feels so debased, so submissive, yet at the same time, thrilled by the knowledge that he's completely in control of Charlie's pleasure right now, that Charlie's just putty in his hands, and that Dennis is about to fuck him for the very first time. Dennis slickly withdraws his tongue as he sits up and tears open the condom. He places the wrapper on the nightstand and rolls the rubber down over the length of his cock. "You nervous?" Dennis asks, as he squirts some lube into his palm to rub all over his dick.

"A little," Charlie admits, muffled by the pillow.

"Is it your first time?"

"No. I've been nervous before."

Dennis isn't sure if Charlie's being a smartass or an idiot, but chuckles nonetheless at his answer. "Okay," he says, aligning the head of his cock with Charlie's hole, his hands holding his cheeks spread apart. "I'm gonna go in now." He presses the tip against Charlie's hole, slowly adding pressure until he finally feels it begin to acquiesce. "It will hurt a little bit at first, but it'll start to feel good pretty soon." Dennis hears Charlie make soft, stifled noises of discomfort against the pillow, and decides not to draw it out. With a short, quick shove, Dennis pops the head of his cock through.

Charlie yelps into the pillow at the sudden intrusion filling his ass. 

Dennis stills, giving Charlie some time to adjust. "How's that feel, baby?" he asks, stroking a hand over Charlie's back.

Charlie almost can't believe how aroused he is. He can feel himself leaking precome onto Dennis's sheets. "Good," he chokes out, feeling especially small beneath his friend's hand.

"Good. You're doing a good job. Ohh," Dennis groans when he feels Charlie's hole constrict slightly. "Fuck. You're making me so happy right now, sweetheart. You're doing so well. I'm gonna move now, okay?"

Charlie nods. He isn't quite sure what to make of the pet names, isn't sure if they add to or detract from the intimacy. Part of him wants Dennis to address him by name, but, on the other hand, Charlie enjoys being on the receiving end of this rare, sweet side of Dennis. Charlie gasps and tightens his grip on Dennis's pillow when he feels Dennis's cock slide in deeper. 

Dennis slides in slowly, as deep as he can until he feels resistance. He manages to bury most of his dick inside Charlie with only about an inch exposed. He withdraws until only the head is left inside, then pushes back in smoothly, this time without pause, as deep as he had before. He repeats the fluid motion, eventually increasing his pace in minute increments.

It feels so good. Charlie's honestly amazed at the complete absence of pain. To be entirely honest... He might have actually been hoping for just a little bit. "Faster?" Charlie lifts his face from the pillow to ask so that Dennis can hear him clearly.

Dennis obliges Charlie's request, but his hips still roll more than they thrust.

Charlie kind of wishes Dennis would fuck his ass the way he'd fucked Charlie's face. Heart hammering in his chest with exhilarated adrenaline, Charlie swallows the lump of apprehension in his raw throat, and chances, "Rougher..."

"Ohhh fuck," Dennis groans at Charlie's request as he's all too happy to comply and let loose. He pulls sharply on Charlie's hair, quickly clamping his other hand over Charlie's startled cry as his face lifts off the pillow. He pummels his hips against Charlie's ass at a brutal, punishing pace, and clamps his hand tighter against Charlie's fairly loud whimpers. He hopes they don't wake Mac. "Shut up," Dennis says lowly in a stern, threatening tone against Charlie's ear. 

Charlie's eyes flutter in delirious pleasure at the change in Dennis's mien. He'd enjoyed the sweet gentleness from earlier, but this... This is something else. He feels... owned. Like he belongs to Dennis, like he's his to use and abuse like this. A toy for Dennis's pleasure. Charlie whimpers at the thought as Dennis tugs sharply on Charlie's hair, causing his scalp to sting, fucking him hard enough to truly hurt. Charlie lets out a shrill, sudden scream, muffled by Dennis's hand, when Dennis accidentally slides in all the way on a particularly hard thrust.

"Shut up!" Dennis scolds in a harsh whisper, though he's careful not to do that again as he continues fucking Charlie, who now appears to be... shaking? Dennis takes his hand off of Charlie's face, disgusted to find it wet with... something... and wipes it on the sheets. "Hey," he says, slowing down to listen to the faint sounds of Charlie... sniffling? "Hey," Dennis repeats, slowing his hips to a stop, still buried inside Charlie. He strokes his hand soothingly through Charlie's hair. "You okay?"

"Don't stop," Charlie whispers through wet sniffles.

Dennis's dick twitches inside the tight confines of Charlie's ass at the thought of continuing to fuck Charlie through his tears. Dennis wants to see his face for this. He pulls out of Charlie with a soft "pop," then rolls Charlie onto his back, and shoves himself roughly back in before Charlie has time to be confused. Dennis grabs each of Charlie's wrists and pins them above his head. "Open your eyes," Dennis orders. "I wanna see."

"See what?" Charlie asks in a croaky whisper as he opens his eyes, blinking the tears out of them, to stare up at the darkest, hungriest expression he's ever seen on Dennis's face. It's both arousing and a little bit frightening. Charlie feels remarkably vulnerable, laid out for Dennis with his hands held above his head on either side of him. Charlie experimentally tries to raise his wrists, but Dennis tightens his grip and pushes them harder into the pillow, confirming that Charlie couldn't break free if he tried. Charlie's pulse picks up to rival a sprinter's at the rhapsody of being held down as Dennis makes him take his cock. 

Dennis grins at the tears rolling down Charlie's cheeks, catching the faint orange glint of the streetlights casting their muted glow through Dennis's open window. Dennis is glad he'd opened it. He's starting to really work up a sweat. The sounds of late night traffic swish by outside, and the faint breeze carries in the scents of the city, of smoke and grass and motor oil. Charlie smiles up at Dennis when he grins, the lashes near the crinkles at the corners of his eyes stuck together with tears which adorn his features and lend to them a quality that Dennis finds to be sublime, almost... transcendent. Dennis is struck by the perception of how truly extraordinary tears are: clear, glimmering, physical manifestations of any one of a multitude of emotions felt so deeply that they literally leak out of a person's eyes as they're staring right at you, of pleasure or pain felt so profoundly that it cannot be contained in invisibility. "Your eyes... Charlie, you look so fucking beautiful. Wish you could - fuck - wish you could see your face right now."

"Describe it to me," Charlie murmurs, curious about why Dennis thinks he looks so beautiful.

Dennis pants from the exertion of continuing to fuck Charlie as he answers, "Your eyes - fuck - your eyes, they're so green, and... and glittering... with tears... The tear tracks... down your cheeks... Your lips... They're so red... So swollen... So... shiny... Your hair... is wild... A fucking... mess, fuck, Charlie, I'm so close, fuck, ohhhhhh..."

"Yeah," Charlie encourages softly. "Yeah, Den, come. I wanna watch you."

"Yeah? You wanna watch me come buried deep in your ass?"

Charlie whimpers, and before he can answer, his ass tightens like a vice around the cock in it as his orgasm shoots out in thick spurts onto his and Dennis's shirts.

Dennis lets out a long groan at the sudden death grip on his cock and buries himself as deep as he comfortably can inside Charlie as he spills into the condom, enjoying the feeling of Charlie's muscles twitching around his cock until it finally softens and slips out. Dennis sighs as he leans down to capture Charlie's lips in his, tasting the tears on them. His tongue sweeps out, his senses drowning in saltwater and arousal. When Dennis finally relinquishes Charlie's mouth, he sits up on his knees to roll the condom off and toss it, tied in a quick knot, across the room into the trashcan. It lands beside it with a soft "splat" against the carpet. Whatever. He shucks his soiled shirt off and tosses it onto the floor, then grabs Charlie's by the hem to do the same with it. He'll clean everything up in the morning. Dennis sinks from his knees onto his back, now on the other side of Charlie. He reaches down once more to hold Charlie's hand in his now much warmer, sweatier one. Dennis isn't quite sure what to say now. He turns his head to look at Charlie. Dennis smiles when he sees that Charlie appears to already be falling back asleep with a small, sated smile, his breathing visibly slowed significantly, his eyes shut heavily, sealed with the evidence of the pain that Dennis hadn't meant to impart, but which he had nonetheless relished. He strokes his thumb over Charlie's knuckles and shifts closer to him until his nose touches Charlie's hair, damp with a light sheen of sweat. Dennis falls asleep not long after to the comfort of Charlie's contact, familiar yet anything but. He doesn't know what tomorrow will make of what just transpired. Dennis's last conscious thought before his mind is cloaked in the nonsense of dreams is the hope that, with time, this will become ever more familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Context/ references:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whIEdI7YJdo&feature=share
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yUafzOXHPE&feature=share
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8aRbFk_r7A&feature=share
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TzaVd6zl2bA&feature=share
> 
> https://youtu.be/vQX14-zHaCo


End file.
